Beetles and Dragonflies
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Insert clever summary here. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Young Justice belongs to DCU and Warner Brothers entertainment please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**_~Beetles and Dragonflies~_**

**Ch 1**

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" The blond haired girl blinked repeatedly, as her sea green eyes adjusted to the light. "Kenji you goof you turned the lights on to fast, you blinded the poor girl!?" as her vision cleared her eyes widened; at the sight of her foster parent, friends and a few of the Bellrust towns people standing in the clinic's cafeteria, the dragonfly on her back started up asking what was happening. "A birthday party?" she answered as her foster father Kenji walked up to her. "That's right, Kirei!" he smiled at her and gave her a hug .

"Today is your 16th birthday, and the two year anniversary of us meeting." the girl or Kirei smiled softly as the dragonfly congratulated her too. But as Kirei was brought to the table to blow out the candles on her cake, she couldn't help but feel sad like someone was missing… someone important to her, Kirei's friend Mitch tugged on her sleeve and the blond girl looked down at the ten year old boy and shook off the feeling off and tried to enjoy her party.

**_Meanwhile in El Paso…_**

Jaime sighed as he entered his home it was a tiring day at school, and he just wanted to lay down and relax suddenly he heard something or someone moving around in his room. the dark haired teen carefully crept to his room peaked in and saw a figure as the scarab kept telling him to eliminate the threat, which he ignored threat or not, Jaime wasn't going to have blood on his hands because the scarab, the Latino boy took a deep breath and rushed in…only to find the intruder was Bart going through his stuff holding a picture, Jaime's heart sped up and snatched it from the speedster.

"Bart! What are you doing!?"

"Nothing…whose that?"

"No one, Tonto! get out of my stuff!?"

The speedster stared at his friend before a light bulb went off in his head and smirk "Oh! I get it she's your girlfriend, eh?" Jaime cheeks turned bright red before shoving Bart out of his room "Hey! It nothing to be embarrassed about Jai;" the Latino boy gave him a fierce look that shut short boy up. "Naya wasn't my girlfriend!" Jaime croaked before throwing Bart out of his house and locking the door…Jaime let out shaky breath before leaning his back on the door and sliding down to the floor, he ran a hand through his black hair before looking at the picture of the blond haired girl smiling trying to hide her face.

"You would have been sixteen this year, Mi querida …" Jaime mumbled to himself before getting up and going back to his room, and putting the picture back in it hiding spot before laying down and going sleep.

_Translations:_

_Tonto_= fool.

_Mi querida_= my dear or cherished one.


	2. Daze

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Young Justice belongs to DCU and Warner Brothers entertainment please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**_~Beetles and Dragonflies~_**

**Ch 2**

_{sounds like a little kid} Dragonfly_

_[] Blue Scarab_

A few days later…

Kirei was sitting in her room reading up on the news mainly about the justice league; which got the blond thinking that if maybe, just maybe she could get a hold of them then maybe they could help her how to use the dragonfly properly.  
While she was in deep thought the amnesiac hadn't noticed her foster dad come up behind her, until he poked the back of her neck, causing the dragonfly to formed her hand into a large scalpel-like blade pointed and pointed it at Kenji's neck;

_{I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought it was an enemy!?}_

they both looked at each other in shock before Kirei frowned whimpered an apology as she looked away, causing the young man to frown "It's okay you didn't mean it." he assured the green eyed girl whose was listening to both him and the dragonfly apologized "I know." she mumbled as Kenji patted her on the head causing her look at him curiously "what did you need Kenny?"

"Well I kind of need you to get dressed, and meet me in the car."

"where are we going?"

"To get you some actual clothes, so you don't have to borrow mine."

Kenji said examined her current attire which were blue scrubs, and frowned you'd think after two years he'd buy Kirei some clothes. But, then again she did spend 4 months of those two years in a coma, and with trying to figure out that bug on her back, and trying to rehabilitate the girl there was never time.  
Kirei tilted her head to the side before getting up and going to bathroom and changed into some clothes she stole from Kenji's closet.

"Not to be rude but, how are you going to pay for this?"

"With the "rent" money you keep giving me."

Kirei came out of the bathroom and gave him a bewildered look "But, that's compensation for my freeloading!?" she whined causing Kenji to roll his as he dragged her to the garage and to the car and lightly shoved her the passenger side "Look we've been over this." Kenji said going around to the driver side "I took you in, that makes you family so stop paying me." he hissed before getting in the car, The green eyed girl bit her lip before getting in the car too.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Niagara Falls, we got the whole week off."

_{What's a Niagara Falls?}_

"oh…uh, It's waterfall...I think."

Kenji side glanced his foster daughter concerned for her mental wellbeing, before continuing their drive.

Meanwhile…

A day later in Niagara Falls Impulse's POV

Bart was not a happy guy right now Jaime was still mad at him for going through his stuff, and was refusing to talk to him; which caused the speedster to wonder about that girl in the photo Naya Hasley. She was very important to his "older" friend as he learned from asking around school, her and Jaime were childhood friends and would had probably been more if she was still alive.

The brown haired boy frown as ran he towards Clifton hill to indulge on the dollar day, before someone caught his attention and zipped back to one of the inns, and saw a blond haired girl who looked eerily like Naya. He watched as she stretched and an older man walked out of the same room as her and the two got into a car and drove off "No way…!" Bart whispered in disbelief he furrowed his brow before following them to the mall.

When they were in a clear enough range the speedster took a few photos of the girl, and a few of her and the man together and ran back to the watchtower. But, not before he got a few strands of their hair causing the girl and man to yelp and look around confused. but, by then Bart was long gone.

Sometime later…

"So let me get this strait, you think that this girl is Beetle's dead friend?" Robin said examining the pictures of the blond girl on the computer screen, as he and Impulse stood in the lab while the computer sorted out the hair sample "Yep! Only…she isn't really dead so…" Robin gave the speedster a look then shrugged "I guess it's plausible, I mean this wouldn't be the first time someone's come back from the dead." the dark haired boy mumbled while the younger one nodded lightly, neither of them noticing Blue Beetle standing behind them staring intently at the screen…

A few moments ago Jaime's POV…

Jaime wandered the tower halls looking for Bart it had been almost a week since they actually talked. After the way he acted the dark haired teen decided that his friend deserved an explanation. as he was walking by the Lab Jaime saw Impulse and Robin talking, and froze when he saw a photo of a girl who looked exactly like Naya on screen.

At first he was confused because she looked a little older. but, then he heard what his two friends were talking about Naya could be alive? A part of him didn't want to believe it, mainly because of what was left of the dig sight she and her father perished in. while the other half was screaming for it to be real. what happened next caused his almost made his heart to stop.

DNA MATCH COMFIRMED: NAYA JESSICA HASLEY

"Mi querida… is alive?"

Both Robin and Impulse jumped and whirled around to see a shell shocked Beetle still staring at the screen. "Whoa! When did you get here?" Impulse exclaimed causing Jaime to snap out of his stupor and look at him and grab the short shoulders and shook him.

"Where did you see her? How did you get this?!"

"I was running around Niagara Falls and saw her with some;"

Bart didn't finish his explanation as Jaime went to the computer to look at the rest of the photos. Both him and Robin looked at each other as if having a mental conversation "What? Whose that guy?" Beetle questioned glaring suspiciously at the older man, who had his arm around Naya who looked off…like a lost child, his eye narrowed and other photos of the two of them clothes shopping as Robin spoke up.

"Kenji Alexander Goto, He's a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"Yeah, in small town called Bellrust…population 264."

"But how did he get Naya?"

"Gonna have to ask her yourself… Love bug." Impulse joked causing Blue Beetle to give him a look of annoyance, before looking back at the screen with a distant expression. _"__Naya what happened to you?"_


	3. Bitters & Red

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Young Justice belongs to DCU and Warner Brothers entertainment please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**_~Beetles and Dragonflies~_**

**Ch 3**

_  
{sound like a little kid} Dragonfly_

_**[] Blue Scarab**_

**4 days later…**

After Jaime found Naya was alive he was ecstatic. and he and Bart made plans to see her the Latino boy even made to speedster go back to Canada the same day, and place a tracer on Kenji's car so they could keep track of them. But…one thing was still bothering him. How did Naya even survive or end up with that Kenji guy? Jaime let out a frustrated groan as he flew the air with the two speedsters running in front of him**[this female…is she your mate?] **Jaime felt his cheeks burn and sputtered nearly crashed to ground in shock. "No! why would you even ask that?!" the Flash and Impulse nearly tripped at Blue Beetle's outburst, and looked back their friend only to see the bug weaving in the air yelling at himself something along the lines of "What!?…como si!?…how could you possibly?! …cállate!?" Flash arched a brow then turned to his grandson.

"Uh…Impulse what's;"

"I think Scarab is giving him dating advice."

"Huh…ookay?"

When the three of them arrived at Bellrust they quickly changed into their civilian identities and looked around the very small town "Gee, and here I thought Smallville was rural." Barry said eyeing the small row of shops a few farms and houses out in the distance as the teens went up to a town map "Looks like there are only two hospitals here." Bart looked the map listing all of the public services "Bellamy and sons animal hospital, …and Bellrust general." Jaime nodded feeling a bubble of excitement building up as they wandered around.

it wasn't hard finding the hospital well if you could call it that, considering that it looked like they converted a row of duplexes into one large building… that and the helicopter pad off the side was a big tip off. They walked inside and were greeted by a bored looking red haired nurse reading a trashy romance novel, and an old man sitting calmly watching TV the nurse looked up from her station, and immediately stood up straighter at the sight of Barry "_Hello there…_I mean, Yes can I help _you_."

Bart burst out laughing "Oh, watch out "Dad" I think she's got a crush on you." the nurse's mood instantly soured at that and, mumbled "all the good looking ones are either gay or taken." the three of them looked at her confused before she let out loud sigh. "Well what to do you want? I'm busy." she sneered looking back at her book while Jaime cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah we're looking for a girl, Naya Hasley?" the nurse arched a brow before logging into her computer, and checking the patient logs "Computer says no…" she said in a monotone voice.

"I'm pretty sure you do, Blond hair, sea green eyes, scar on her cheek?"

"Oh you mean _her_…Kitt-Kat or some crap? Ask Red over there he's like her babysitter when Goto ain't around."

Jaime gave her a bewildered look before a tired sigh got his attention, the group looked at the lounge area and saw the old man stand up a causing a few of his joints to pop. He looked at the and silently ushered them to follow him, "Geez what a bitch!" both Jaime and Bart looked at Barry like he grew a second head while the old man let out a wheezy laugh "see? Agrees with me." the old tuned to them and held out his hand "Ivan Orlov. But, comrades call me Red." Barry shook his hand "Good to meet you Red, I'm guessing your Russian?" Red smirked and nodded.

"So what is your business with Kirei?"

"Jaime here, thinks she might be his missing friend."

"Hmm, I think she might be too…"

The three of them looked at him strangely as he stopped at Kenji's office. and unlocked it and motioned for them to go inside with him "Uh, won't he be mad at you for letting us in here?" Bart asked but Red just grunted and shrugged, before going through the book shelf and filing cabinet and pulling out a file and a journal. and handing them to Jaime whom he gave a serious look "Don't be sad if she doesn't know you right away."

he gave the Latino boy a pat on the shoulder then turned to Barry "Did, you check into Rusty Ringer yet? Because the Doctor and Kirei won't be back until late tonight." he informed before the clinic PA choke to life "Ugh! Red get down here? Wendy Struthers just threw up!" Red let out a slew of Russian curses "I fought in two wars, and this is respect I get." he grumbled before going back to the lobby.

A half hour later they were check in both Barry and Bart went to explore, and possibly go too one of the larger cities they said they'd be back in a while, Jaime looked over the file contents which consisted of Naya's burnt wallet and its barely readable contents. a singed sliver chain necklace he had gotten her on her 13th birthday and photos/x-rays of her injuries the mere sight of them caused him cringe, the dark haired boy swallowed before hastily closing the file and turning his attention to the journal.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**_Dr. Goto Patient Observation Notes._**

Entry 1. Date */*/2014

Despite injuries subject is in stable condition. I told nurse Bitters to keep an eye on her, (good luck with that. -_-) anyway ol`Red came in later after everything had cooled down, and asked where I really found the child. (Always was observant that one), So I told him how I was fishing up near Bellstream lake, and heard what sounded like explosions in the distance. next thing I knew there was huge flash of white light, and a girl fell out of the sky head first into the lake! I dove in after her pulled her outonly to find she wasn't breathing I revived her and brought her back here.

Jaime's brows furrowed in confusion before skip a few pages.

Entry 10. */*/14

After further examination I've concluded, that besides the head injuries from her fall. the bruising and on the rest of her body are from self defense… but, something's troubling me the burns on her back there not from whatever attack her…you see two days after I found her, I heard about that explosion that took out those underground ruins in Peru. I know there were no survivors and it sound crazy! But, that's the only other explanation for her…either that or she's alien…pretty sure she's not though.

=  
Entry 26-30 She's awake!

Bitters called me earlier when I was trying to get Wes's head out of a mailbox, Told me the "vegetable" woke up! I let ol`Red handle Wes while I rushed to her room and sure enough the patient was awake! But, unfortunately it seems that due to her trauma she's forgotten everything even her name...Also i have some concerns about that "_Scar__"_ on her back I've never seen anything like it.

27\. She needs a name.

After a few days of thinking, I've finally come up with a suitable temporary name for the subject. I've decided to call her "Kirei" it's Japanese for Beautiful…Oh shit! don't any ideas, I mean she's pretty I'll admit, but not in a freaky pedo way! But, like a niece or daughter kind of way. **(note to self: find out how to contact the Justice League over her ****_back_**** problem.) **

28\. Subconscious response? */*/15

Kirei has been exhibiting odd habits response in her sleep like she's talking to someone like trying to reassure them… herself maybe?, also she's develop the habit of mumbling the name "Jaime" in her sleep I wonder if that was her name or someone she knew?

29\. An attractive personality and danger.

Kirei is natural at making friends or interacting with kids. (She's befriended half of them) I guess it's because of her docile nature or ability to keep calm under pressure…I mean noticed that kid Mitch Davis? If I recall he odd little always kept to himself then suddenly he's following her like a puppy, I also learned that he likes astrology and tends to go stargazing by himself (or he use to.) at least I now know where she goes at odd hours of the night.

Also, I wish that Simon Burke would back off! I mean seriously shamelessly flirting is one thing! But, I heard him threaten her other day something about having her whether she wants to or not!? Of course the second he saw me took off running. I told his mother but I'm doubtful that she'll do anything.

30\. I'm worried. */*/16

Sometimes when Kirei is working on her homework or reading. I can hear her talking to herself as if she's talking to someone mostly Who, what, why, kind of answers to imaginary questions no one asked…I wonder;

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He wonders what?!" Two voices yelled causing Jaime to yelp and jolt making him and his chair to fall backwards. He groaned and looked up to see Bart and Barry were back, both giving him sheepish looks and mumbled apologies. Jaime frowned at them then closed the journal "I don't know, It stops there." Bart snatched the journal and skimmed through it "Yep! He's right." Barry took it from his grandson, then did same thing and seemed in deep thought about something. Getting Jaime's attention.

"What is it?"

"Well after reading that, it reminded of someone …"

"Who?"

The older speedster grabbed some sticky notes, and a marker and drew something and slapped it on to Bart's back and whirled him around "You." The dark haired teen's eyes widen at the crudely drawn scarab and fainted. the younger speedster looked over his shoulder at his passed out friend then took the not off his back and cringed at the sight of it "Geez, gramps you really suck at drawing." Barry gave Bart a look before flicking him in the forehead and helping Jaime to the couch.

Translations

Como si= As if.

cállate!?= shut up!


	4. Inner demons

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Young Justice belongs to DCU and Warner Brothers entertainment please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**_~Beetles and Dragonflies~_**

**Ch 4**

_{sound like a little kid} Dragonfly_

_**[] Blue Scarab**_

The next morning Jaime woke up with a start "Ugh… Dios mio, what happened?" he groaned **_[You lost consciousness after experiencing a "shock to the system" as you humans would say.]_** the scarab explained causing it's host to recall what Flash said yesterday making his pound against his ribcage.

**_[Jaime are you alright? I reading high levels of emotional distress.]_**

"No I'm not! I-I have to see Naya now!" his outburst caused Bart to wake up who looked at the panicking Latino then look around the room. "Hey where'd gramps go?" Jaime stopped and took note that indeed, the older speedster was missing.**_ [The elder Allen has gone back to the hospital to return, the information we borrowed yesterday.]_** the two teens left the Rusty ringer and headed back t o the hospital.

When they got to the hospital the saw that nurse Bitters was… well, doing what she yesterday only now she watching some Spanish soap operas on a mini TV. the red head looked up scoffed "You again? They're in the cafeteria, just follow the off-key music." she obnoxiously sneered before going back to her stories. **_[this female certainly lives up to her namesake.]_** Jaime let out a snort causing Bart to look at him "What? Think of a good name for her other then shark-face?" the speedster asked.

**_[fire breathing jezebel.] _**

"Ah…no?"

the speedster gave his friend an odd looked before entering the café where the piano music was coming from, and froze then they saw the scene before them,. There was Naya playing the piano for a bunch of little kids and there was Barry dancing and singing into a ladle.

N: "Don't go breaking my heart…"

B: "(high pitched) I wouldn't if I tried!"

The kids and Bart bursts out laughing at them causing Barry to whip his head in their direction embarrassed "What! (cough) I mean, how much of that did you see?" Bart snorted but managed to talk "Enough to know you're a sucky Elton John." The older speedster sputtered while Jaime just stared, at the girl sitting at the piano whose sea green eyes stared back as if examining him then looked at the older blond. "Well, actually I was Elton, he was Kiki Dee." she shyly stated this caused Bart to laugh even harder even Jaime cracked a grin at this while the girl kept her eyes trained on the Latino boy in curiosity.

~

Kirei's POV

Kirei didn't know why. But, the second she laid eyes on the dark haired boy there was a click followed by a dull pain almost as if something was saying 'Hey! You know him, he's important! Try to remember!?' the blond bit the inside of her cheek as her mind went in a frenzy trying to figure this out

_{Kirei…are you alright? I'm detecting an irregularity in brain wave activity.}_

the girl winced at the dragonfly's words as Mr. Barry put a hand on her shoulder "Yes, just a migraine." she mumbled causing her new friend to look at her concerned "I didn't say anything. But, maybe you should lay down…" he suggested noticing how the dark haired boy was staring at her in shock and disbelief.

~

NO ONE"S POV

Jaime waited until the kids were gone then went over to 'Kirei' who was putting stuff away "So…" he started trying to get a conversation going, the blond girl cocked her head with a befuddled expression "Um, I'm Jaime Reyes. And you?"

**_[the females stress levels are abnormally high, be cautious interacting with her…] _**

"I'm Kirei? I guess that's all I can tell you Jaime." the dark haired fought back a dry laugh at her introduction and turned to the speedsters for help only to find them gone and a little orange haired kid in their place. who was giving the older boy the stink eye before sticking his tongue out and running off... Jaime blinked before looking back Kirei.

"Oh…Mr. Barry asked me to hang out with you. while he and Bart have some bonding time?"

"(voice crack) Okay! Uh, scuse'me alright let's go."

The two left the hospital not taking notice on how Bitters was eyeing them with a slight smirk before focusing back on her TV. As Jaime and Kirei walked the dark haired teen cleared his throat trying to think of something to say. **_[Just tell her the truth]_** he was about to shush the scarab but, the blond beside him spoke up.

"So what brings you Bellrust?" his dark eyes met her green eyes before averting them. _**[she did]**_ "Uh, well summer vacation I guess. mi amigo and his grand; I mean dad invited me on a road trip." he sheepishly replied, causing her to give Jaime the (I don't buy it.) look that he was too familiar with. and was silently praying that she didn't cross her arms, otherwise he might not be able to control himself.

After what seemed like an eternity Kirei shrugged before smiling lightly which almost caused him to bear hug her "Alright, I won't pry…" she was silent for a moment "Because it's not my business, That why!" she snapped to herself while Jaime stared at the blond as, recognition and panic started to bubble within him. Kirei noticed this and seem to panic herself.

"Um, That's…I!"

"Kirei do you know where the lake is?"

"Yeah, but why? there isn't anyone there." Jaime grabbed Kirei's hand and pulled her along. "Good cause I need to talk to you, privately." he stated before allowing to lead him instead she nodded and led him towards the gas station "Why are we stopping here?" he followed her to doors "To get you a ECR pass." she stated in a matter of fact kind of way.

"ECR?"

"Eco Canadian Rail and Eco Trading Rail, it's a solar train systems that were installed almost everywhere in Canada, to cut back on carbon admissions and to keep the air clean."

"A pass just for that sounds expensive…"

Kirei shook her "Not really, in small populated towns they tend to cut down the price." she pointed at ECR Ticket and Pass prices located on the door. "this town for instance charges 5 buck for an otherwise 15$ temporary pass in most cities." Jaime examined the sign she was right, the original prices were crossed out and repriced to cheaper ones.

Jaime followed her in only for both of them to dodge a cup of hot water come flying at them the dark haired teen looked down at the steaming puddle then heard a scoff "Oh darn my hand slipped…" he quickly look up and saw a cop holding a coffee and the clerks looking on stunned and relieved.

"That was too far Mark, get out!"

"Yeah, what did Kirei ever do to you?"

The cop let out a tsk paid and, made sure to roughly shoulder Kirei as he passed her causing Jaime to glare at the cop the Latino frowned and grab Kirei's arm "What was that just now?!" the female clerks came up and put a wet floor sign "Mark Tattersule, he's the sheriff." this time the male clerk spoke up "And he hates Kirei ever since Doc drag her in to town."

the blond just hummed morosely before turning to the male clerk "Say, Jeff? Could you set my friend up with temporary rail pass?" Jeff nodded then pulled out a plastic card and some forms he slid over to the Latino "Just write your name, a code and how long you're staying…" Jaime did as he was told and, the clerk swiped the card and handed to him as the two teens left. "Have a nice day!"

And that's how the two of them ended up in a small rail car sitting in silence Jaime looked at Kirei who was watching the scenery pass by "Soo that sheriff, Why does he hate you?" the blond next to frowned keeping her eyes on the passing trees "He seems to think I'm cause of all the weird stuff that been happening around town since Kenny found me."

the Latino looked at her puzzled **_[she's hiding something]_** "what kind of;" the sound of a cell phone ringing got their the eye girl shrugged "Not me." Jaime reached into his pocket and saw who was calling it was Impulse. He quickly looked away from Kirei to talk privately.

"Bart? Where did the two of you go?"

"Well aside from giving you some time alone with your girlfriend her-man-o."

"(blush) she's not my!;"

"Give it time, anyways me and gramps did a little investigating around town…" Jaime arched a brow and glanced Kirei over his shoulder "And?" he heard Bart let out a whistle "Well it seems Bellrust has it's own hero." the sound of clicking and paper shuffling on the other end,made Jaime stare at it perplexed, before listening to Bart's findings.

"And ever since your sleeping princess there showed up, there had been a series of attacks! And, anyone that was attacked said an invisible flying robot attacked them."

Jaime frowned and bit back from yelling "And what does that have to do with her?" More shuffling and clicking "Well they also said they were rescued by a masked girl with a dragonfly themed suit. and with abilities eerily similar to yours. The locals dubbed her 'Drop-Wing'" Jaime swallowed but looked up an noticed their stop coming "Hey amigo I'll talk to you later, Okay?"

"así, eso es todo? The place where the doctor found you?" Jaime gazed at the surroundings the calm lake and green scenery it didn't looked disturbed or anything. But, something was off the Latino then turned to his blond friend who nodded. Jaime winced at her then took a deep breath "Say…Kirei do you remember anything from or before that day?" Kirei seem to zone out as she thought then shook her head. her male friend seemed saddened by this "Not really I remember drowning and waking up…that's it. Sad isn't it? I can't even remember my…;"

"Your name is Naya Jessica Hasley." Kirei green eyes widen in shock then looked at Jaime like he just slapped her as he continued "Your dad's was David, your mom passed when you were 2. And when you were 6 the two of you moved to El Paso." the blond felt tears form as her head pounded from the painful flow of memories returned to her.

**[Warning, the lost one seems highly distraught! suggest that you cease divulging anymore information as a safety matter!]**

_{the Reyes words are causing high physical and emotional strain on your body, retreat or incapacitate the threat…immediately.} _

"You got that scar on you cheek," Jaime cautiously reached out and rand his thumb over her scar. "from a boy named Trevor threw a piece of asphalt at you just because you didn't want to date him." He frowned at the memory he'd never been that blind with anger before. Hell he didn't even remember attacking Trevor, until the teachers pulled him off of the sobbing brat. the dark haired teen then jumped back a bit when the amnesiac dropped to her knees shivering and clutching her head. Jaime crouched down and gently covered her hands "por favor! tratar de recordar, mi querida." the blond stopped shaking the looked up at Jaime…no, not him behind him!

translations

so this is it?

Please! try to remember, my darling.

the ECR in something i made up.


	5. Drop-Wing

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Young Justice belongs to DCU and Warner Brothers entertainment please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**_~Beetles and Dragonflies~_**

**Ch 5**

_{sound like a little kid} Dragonfly_

**[] Blue Scarab**

Jaime barely had time to react before an invisible force slammed into the spot he and Naya were standing, he grabbed her and pushed them both out of the way. but somehow ended up separated from Naya who was seemingly unconscious! And whatever was attacking them uncloaked itself it was a giant robot!…well, if you call it that? it looked like a Franken-Drone made up of other robots and scraped train parts.

The thing trained it's optic on Jaime, before raising it's arm cannon and fired an energy blast at the Latino teen causing a few trees to falls on him. when the drone assumed Jaime was done with it turned to Naya who was waking up, She looked up and saw the drone advancing on her but before she could do anything "HEY, SCRAPHEAP!" the drone's red optic glanced to the side. "Retroceda!?" a blue plasma blast sent it flying back a good distance from the blond.

The green eyed girl whipped her head towards what save her, and saw Blue Beetle making his way towards her glaring where the drone landed Naya's eyes widen. "J-Jaime?" BB's glare softened and gently pushed her behind him "Get to somewhere safe. Okay?" the blond bit her lip and complied but before she could even run.

_{Warning detecting an_**other cloaked hostile!] **

Naya stiffened and saw another mirage like outline advancing on Blue Beetle. who was preoccupied with the other drone, that released some small eye-like robots that started firing on her friend.  
Naya bit the inside of her cheek before armoring up and rushing at the second drone…

**Jaime's POV**

**[Warning detecting another cloaked hostile!]**

"Merda! Tell me something I don't know!?" Jaime yelled as he shot down two of the smaller robots. then glanced where Naya ran to only to see her gone. "At least Naya got somewhere safe…" he thought before blasting at the last eye-bot and went for the first drone then remembered the second robot. "Wait!? Where's the other?!"

**[Unknown party engaging second hostile!] **

"Finally I was wondering when...that's not Impulse!?"

**No one's POV**

Blue Beetle dodged as the Franken-drone rushed at him, he shot it's head off and once more through the back. then turned towards the lake and saw a hooded girl with a dragonfly on her back and armor similar to his, falling from the sky with a drone chasing after her! But, before she even hit the water a pair of wings sprouted and flew backwards towards the woods.

"What is that?"

**[A Dragonfly medical unit]**

"Dragonfly…wait! Naya?!"

The girl arms formed into two mini-guns shooting at the still free falling drone causing smoke and steam to surround the lake surface as it crash into the water…only for it to fly out of the smoke right towards the dragonfly and seemingly impaled her through the belly, causing Blue Beetle to drop to his knees in shock before noticing her to figure flicker and realized it was holo-projection and saw the real Naya re-appear behind it and shot a round plasma orb that stuck to it's back. And teleported away as the orb changed from white to red, then drilled into the drone's back making the robot exploded.

"What kind of medical unit does that!?"

**[None, this one has been revamped]**

"Revamp? For what?'

**[Judging from this small demonstration…Stealth recon and assassination.]**

BB's eyes widened "Your joking!…Right?" he asked as Dropfly silently landed next to him. and just stood there he stared at her warily "Naya?…are you;" her armor retracted as the blond fell forwards causing Blue Beetle to catch her and held her close. just as the Flash and Impulse showed up with that doctor Kenji guy, (who was Flash's back) the doctor's brown eyes widened at the destruction and sight of his foster daughter being unconscious and ran over the two teens.

As Kenji approached he stop a good foot from Blue Beetle, who glared at him before reluctantly handing Naya to him. He then watched as BB flew off with Impulse not far behind, causing the Asian man wonder what was going on. as the Flash called the Justice League to tell them what was up.

Translations

Retroceda!? = Back off!?

Merda = crap


End file.
